Dodgeball
by imasmurf93
Summary: Sector V form a dodgeball team in order to get a new treehouse
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Heeey, another film based story. The title tells it all. I've added Patton into this story because he's just amazing X-P, why do people pair him and Fanny together? Do they have any moments? I've never seen any. Anyway, Enjoy...**

"I was all on my own and there were three of them and I was like WHAM! POW! ZOOM! I got every one of them out without breaking a sweat." Wally bragged to his friends as they walked home from school.

Hoagie laughed. "As much as I hate to admit it, he did."

Wally smirked, he was well known as the dodge ball champ. Nigel had been quiet all the way home while the others laughed and joked about their day.

"Well, Numbuh 5'll just be happy when tomorrows over and we finally finish term." Abby replied. "The amount of hard work we've had this week, it's not good for ten year olds!"

They all murmured in agreement, except for Nigel for was still very quiet, walking a few paces behind.

"What's up with you boss?" Abby asked, slowing up and walking alongside him.

Nigel shook his head. "it's nothing Numbuh 5. I've just had a bad day, that's all."

"You want a lick of my lollipop?" Kuki sang as she offered Nigel her apple flavoured lolly.

Nigel smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine thank you Numbuh 3. I think that I just need a rest."

They got back to the tree house where they got to their own businesses.  
Nigel was sat on the couch silently. When Abby saw him she went and sat by him.

"What's eating you Numbuh 1?" She asked softly.

Nigel looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Quit with the pretending." Abby chortled. "We all know you better than that, and we know something's wrong."

Nigel sighed. "I suppose that I'd better tell you all. It's your concern too. Gather everyone in the meeting room immediately."

They all met around the tyre and Nigel stood on the large stage, instead of talking down the microphone, Nigel sat on the stage and talked to his companions normally.

"Guys, I guess I have to tell you...My mother and father have said that the tree house has to come down, they want to build a third story to the house." Nigel sighed.

"What!?!" The four kids yelled in unison.

"I know, I've tried to compromsie with them but they won#t have it, they're taking it down in two weeks." Nigel told them. "I'm sorry."

"Well...it's no big deal...maybe we could just get a new hang out zone." Abby smiled.

Nigel shrugged, "And where are we going to get the money for a new hide out Numbuh 5, we need space for our rooms, places to put technology, and that's just a quarter of the space that we need."

"Wait!" Wally called. "We can play dodge ball!"

Nigel slapped his hand to his forehead. "Numbuh 4, I don't think that this is the time for...."

"No, I mean the kids next door's holding a dodge ball tournament in a week, the winners get like $650 for anything they like." Wally explained. He ran out and came back in with a KND magazine. "It says right here."

Nigel took the magazine and began to read it, sure enough, there was a dodge ball tournament and the prize was $650.

"Just one thing...I hardly know anything about dodge ball."

"Well," Wally grinned. "Now you're working with the master."

**A/N:**** I know, pretty short...**

**Check out my poll to help me decide what kind of story I should do next, I might start one while doing this too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**** Thanks for the reviews, Still can't decide whether I'm a Patton/Fanny lover or Hoagie/Fanny, so we'll have a bit of that throughout, lol. I watched C.A.K.E.D.F.I.V.E the other day and the Fanny/19****th century made me laugh.**

"So, you game?" Wally asked Patton after a morning meeting at moon base the next day.

Patton nodded. "Sure, there's no-one at Arctic base that wants to do it. Should be fun."

"Cool, thanks. We're training in the gym after school later." Wally replied.

They jumped onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. And made their way to school.

"So, there's me, you, Hoagie and Patton, we need two more." Wally said to Nigel and turned around. "Numbuh 5, you in?"

"Numbuh 5's usually more of a netball girl but sure..." Abby shrugged.

"What about me?" Kuki asked, leaning forward in her seat

Wally scoffed. "Girls like you can't play dodge ball. You'd probably refuse to catch it in case you break a nail, or throw it in case you hurt it."

"I can play!" Kuki pouted. "Abby's a girl!"

"Yeah, but she's not a _girl_, you know what I mean." Wally shrugged.

Abby smacked him with her hat. "You calling Numbuh 5 a guy?"

"No! I mean yeah...I mean...Ow!" Wally stuttered, yelling as Abby thumped him again.

"Hm, well I've got cheer leading practice anyway. I wouldn't be able to go to your training later anyway." Kuki stated.

They arrived at the school and went to their classes, the five met again at lunch.

"Where's Numbuh 3?" Hoagie asked, looking around.

Wally sighed. "Cruddy cheer leading."

"Aww, missing her?" Hoagie smirked evilly.

Wally looked up in shock. "What?" He then growled. "No! I just think it's a waste of time, dancing around with a pair of pom poms, anyone can do it."

"Are you kidding. Numbuh 5 finds it real hard, you need to be real fit and strong for stuff like that." Abby told him. Wally scoffed.

The bell rang for home room.

"See you after school guys." Wally said as he walked in.

When home room finished, Wally walked into last lesson and took a seat in the back right corner of the room, grumpily putting his foot on the chair next to him when the classroom nerd, Jack, aka Numbuh 74.239 came to sit by him. Jack sighed irritably and walked to sit somewhere else, Wally put his foot down when Adam, aka Numbuh 35 came and sat next to him.

"Hey dude." Adam sighed.

Wally nodded in acknowledgement. "a'right."

Adam was one of Wally's closest friends in home room, since fighting together during Fanny's sleepover, they had begun to talk more and got along well. Adam and Wally conversed and chuckled.

Wally turned to look at the clock.

"Jeez, this day is really dragging." Wally sighed. As he turned back to face Adam he quickly looked over to the opposite side of the room, the third table from the back, and stole a glance at his crush, Kuki.

"I saw that." Adam laughed, "You took longer than you usually do, you've usually glanced at her about three times now."

Wally scoffed, then gave an evil smirk.

"You're not much better." He chuckled.

"What?" Adam gasped.

Wally gave a knowing look, and nodded towards the girl sitting in front of Kuki, who was leaning over and looking at her, laughing. Adam looked over and gave a goofy smile.

"Me and Virginia are just friends." Adam stated.

"Yeah, so are Numbuh's 1 and 362." Wally said sarcastically. "You and Numbuh 23 flirt all the time!"

Adam shook his head. "At least we do flirt!" he laughed. "You just gawp at Numbuh 3 all day and then beat the crud out of anyone who does the same!"

Wally folded his arms in disgust and looked away. Showing defeat.

"At least I'm not a cruddy girl like you." He muttered.

Adam raised his hand and laughed. "Bad comeback! I win!"

Wally sighed and stared at Kuki.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - – – - - - -

"Kuki, Wally's looking at you." Virginia whispered, Kuki looked over to see Wally's head turn sharply and he stared at a spot on the wall.

Kuki smiled, Wally slowly looked back and eyes met. Kuki smiled again and Wally gave a slight smile and blushed, looking down at the desk.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - – – - - - -

"You big wuss, you can't even make eye contact." Adam leant back into his chair. "I guess I'm just better, and braver than you."

"Yeah right." Wally chocked, pushing him back so he fell to the floor.

"Hey! Ow!" Adam moaned, rubbing his head as he sat up.

Wally laughed. "There you go, I got Virginia's attention for ya, I want to see your _bravery_."

Adam looked over to Numbuh 23 and went red in embarrassment as Virginia chuckled at him. He timidly pulled back up his chair and sat on it, quickly fixing his hair and looking ahead at their snoring teacher.

"Yeah, you're _sooo_ much better and braver than me!" Wally laughed. "Nerd."

"You know what Numbuh 4?" Adam turned to him. "Shut up."

they both laughed.

"Anyway, you taking part in the dodge ball tournament?" Wally asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, you know I hate stupid sports like that."

"Stupid?" Wally exclaimed. "That's it, you are now an official dork, go and sit with them over there, go on, Numbuh 74.239's waiting to share computer stuff with you."

"I'm not a nerd, I just don't do dodge ball." Adam shrugged.

Wally smirked. "Who cares we need another team member and you're in it now."

"But I suck." Adam warned him.

Wally sighed. "If I can teach Nigel to play dodge ball, I'll be able to teach you too."

The bell rang and Wally dragged Adam down to the gym. Abby, Nigel, Hoagie and Patton soon arrived and Wally began explaining the rules.

"Right any questions?" Wally asked after going through the whole game. Adam put his hand up.

"Yeah, do I _have _to be here?" Adam asked. Wally just took a dodge ball and threw it at him, it soared threw the air and hit him on the head.

"Great, thanks, a simple no would have been great." Adam muttered, rubbing his head.

"Come on, we'll have a short game just to go over the basics and skills and stuff." Wally told them. "You've got to master the three D's of dodge ball, Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and...Dodge!"

They went over a game and Wally was teaching them all he knew.

"Come on Nigel, you throw worse than a cruddy girl!" Wally complained as he tried to teach the five to throw shots and get people at, Nigel was throwing at Patton and it wasn't travelling much from leaving his hand before it fell to the floor.

"I've got an idea!" Hoagie stated, he walked out of the room and came back with a life sized cut out of their school principle.

"Where'd you get that?" Abby asked.

"Principle's office." Hoagie replied.

Wally smiled and took a ball. "Great, thanks buddy. Now Numbuh 1, watch and learn...you need to focus...keep your eye on your target...draw your arm back and...use all your strength to throw!"

Wally threw the ball with a great force, it bounced from the head of the cut out and rolled out of the gym door as it was opened by the school Jock.

"What do you guys think you're doing in here?" Jake asked harshly as he walked in, throwing his football equipment into the storage room.

Wally stood in front of the others and glared at him. "Baking cakes, what's it look like."

There had been a battle of dominance between Jake and Wally since Jake arrived at the school from California. Not only had he taken Wally's position as the 'cool guy' of the class, he also had his eye on Wally's crush, making them hate one another more.

"No need to be tetchy Beatles, simple question." Jake laughed, walking back to the gym door, he opened it just as Kuki walked in.

"Hey baby-doll." Jake beamed as she came in. "Slick moves in your practice today, I was watching you while we were training."

Kuki simply gave a polite smile. She;d just came from cheer leading practice so was wearing a cheer leading top and skirt with her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She pulled a disapproving face and rolled her eyes as Jake walked away.

"Little help?" Wally asked her, holding out his hands, indicating for her to throw the ball to him.

Kuki smirked as she picked up the ball, swinging her arm in a backward circle she grunted as she hurtled the ball towards the teacher target, knocking the head clean off.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Hoagie exclaimed.

Kuki shrugged with a knowing smile. "What? Principle gave me a hard time earlier."

**I think I've made Wally more OOC than normal, sorry :-/**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuki looked through the spy-hole in the front door when the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and gave a groan before opening it.

"Hi Jake." She said with a fake smile.

Jake smiled. "Hey baby doll,"

He went to walk inside but Kuki stepped out and closed the door behind her. Jake smiled and held up a pink flower. "This is for you."

Kuki took it and sighed in boredom.

"Come here." He told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the edge of her porch, shed sat up on the railing as he stood in front of her.

"So...what did you you want." Kuki asked, trying not to sound as rude as she wanted to be.

"I came to start a new thing...us." Jake smiled, walking closer and placing a hand of her cheek. "I know that you've been hiding feelings for me Kuki."

"Urgh! Yeah, nausea!" Kuki exclaimed, pushing his hand away and jumping from the porch, she threw the flower on the floor. "If you don't get away from my house in three seconds you'll know exactly how it feels!"

"Ooh, you like playing hard to get huh?" Jake grinned, Kuki backed away as he walked towards her. "Well, now you've been caught."

He leant against the wall that Kuki was backed against, surrounding her, Jake smirked and moved closer.

"Need some help leaving Jake?" An Australian voice made Kuki sigh with relief.

Jake scowled and turned to see Wally at the steps of the porch. "This doesn't concern you Beatles!"

"I think I heard her ask you to go." Wally told him as he walked up. Kuki nodded as she folded her arms.

Jake scoffed and whispered to him. "Heard you're entering the dodge ball tournament. Well, I'll see you there when I beat your sorry butt. And when that happens, your tree house, your friends..." He pointed back to Kuki. "And your girl, are all gonna be mine!"

Jake grinned at Wally's angry glare and turned to Kuki, reaching to caress her cheek again. "I'll see you soon Babydo...Ahhh!"

Kuki had grabbed his neck and slammed his head against the wooden rail.

"Don't touch me!...ever!" Kuki snarled, Jake whimpered as he held his eye and walked off, trying to remain cool, Wally walked up to stand by Kuki as they watched him storm away. Wally chuckled.

"It's over between us Kuki!" Jake yelled as he walked, tending to his swollen bloody lip. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood and gets away with it!"

"Ooh, scary." Kuki muttered.

"Well no-one can say you can't look after yourself." He smiled. Kuki shrugged. Wally turned to her. "Kuki, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Kuki asked.

"Me and the guys wa...do I smell cookies?" Wally sniffed and opened the door, walking in.

Kuki sighed and walked in after him. "Hey!"

She walked into the kitchen where Wally had helped himself to the fresh baked cookies that Kuki had just decided to make. Kuki smirked and gave her hearty giggle, making Wally smile.

Kuki walked into her living room, sitting on her couch, Wally went and sat next to her.

"What did you come for anyway?" Kuki asked him.

Wally faced her and took a deep breath then asked her. "Me and the guys want to ask if you'll be on our dodge ball team."

Kuki pulled a weird face, showing amusement. "I can't I've been set up for cheer leading at it."

"Come on! The guys need you!" Wally whined.

Kuki shook her head. "Too late."

Wally gave a playful whine and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist.

"Pleeeeease!!!!" He whined, copying how she acted when she wanted something.

Kuki shook her head again. "That doesn't work on me, I invented that."

"Well then do I have to wrestle you until you say yes?" Wally asked, suddenly diving at her and pinning her to the floor. _'See Numbuh 35, we __do__ flirt, just when no-one else is around.'_

"Numbuh 4! Get off! I'm getting angry!" Kuki laughed.

Wally shrugged, not budging. "Say you'll join the dodge ball team!"

"No! I can't!" Kuki giggled, she managed to push him off.

Wally sighed. "Well anyway, we're off to lime ricky's. Want to come?"

Kuki nodded. "Sure."

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - -

They sat around a table sipping their drinks.

"Excuse me, I think that you're sitting at the table that we want." Jake stated as he walked up behind Wally. Wally sighed and turned around.

"Well you'll just have to deal with sitting at another table won't you." Wally told him.

"Hey baby doll!" Jake sneered at Kuki. "You joining these creeps for drinks?"

"Just get lost Jake." Kuki replied.

"Still pretty hung up about the break up huh?" Jake smirked.

"We never went out you freak!" Kuki growled.

"Do you mind? We're trying to relax here." Nigel butted in.

Jake rolled his eyes and then glared back at Wally. "I wanted to introduce you to the winning team of the tournament...mine."

He clicked his finger and five other kids gathered around him.

"This is Blade, Laser, Blaser and Earl." Jake said as he motioned to the boys then pointed to the red headed girl next to him. "And I guess that you all know Fanny."

Hoagie and Patton's eyes widened as they saw Numbuh 86 grinning evilly at them.

"What are you two staring at?" Fanny snapped, they both looked away.

"You know what? Have the table, we're going now anyway!" Wally sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe they've got Fanny in their group, I didn't even know that she played dodge ball. Boy, she looked pretty hot in that gym gear..." Patton gave a smile as they assembled in the school gym.

"Eyes back in your head." Hoagie told him. "She's way out of your league. You need chemistry, like I have with her."

"You know she hates your guts right?" Patton replied.

Hoagie shrugged, "There's a thin line between love and hate, Fanny's just not sure what side of it she's on."

Patton rolled his eyes.

"Will you both just shut up? We've got like three days before the tournament and you guys still can't even catch a cold!" Wally groaned.

They continued their training, Kuki and Virginia were sat on the bench, watching while they waited for cheer leading practice to begin.

"Sure you don't want to join in?" Wally asked, walking up to Kuki and leaning against the wall, folding his arms.

"No, we have to practice the routine for the tournament." Kuki told him.

Wally gave a frown then looked up at the rest of the guys. "They're getting better, by the end of the week we'll have them playing dodge ball perfectly."

"Yeah, you're doing great." Kuki replied, Wally smirked at her. Looking ahead, Kuki giggled as she nodded at Patton and Hoagie who were now wrestling angrily on the floor.

Wally looked over and snarled. "Guys! We don't have time for this."

"He likes you." Virginia giggled.

Kuki shrugged. "Well yeah, he has to, we're in the same unit silly!"

"Come on, we had this conversation at Fanny's sleepover Kuki." Virginia sighed. "I mean he _like _likes you."

Kuki looked up at Wally, he'd broken the two up and got them all in a line practising their throws. He looked up at Kuki and gave a small, shy smile. She looked down at the floor.

"It's pretty obvious Kuki." Virginia chuckled. "And don't say you don't like him 'cause that's just a blatant lie."

Kuki said nothing and just changed the subject. "Let's go check if the girls are here yet."

When Wally went to sneak another glance at Kuki, he sighed and continued to teach his friends. They worked hard over that week and had gotten really good. The day of the tournament soon came. They all went up to moon base together and gathered in moon base stadium, ready for their first turn.

"We're not on for another two hours, let's split and meet back here in an hour 45." Nigel told them.

They all did so, Wally went to get a soda from the bar, as he was drinking, he turned around when he heard an excited giggle. It was Kuki, she was stood with a few of her cheer leading friends in her cheer leading outfit.

"Numbuh 3!" Wally called and waved when she looked over. She beamed and skipped over to him, one of the cheer leading boys followed her.

"When are you up?" Kuki asked.

Wally shrugged. "Not for another two hours."

"Come on Kuki, we want to get more practice done." the boy told her, holding her arm and giving her a tug.

"Can't you see where talking?" Wally snarled.

The guy scoffed. "Go play in traffic!"

"Vince shut up!" Kuki snapped. "I'd better go Wally, good luck, I'll be cheering you on."

With that she followed the Vince guy and disappeared out of sight. Wally turned back to the bar and took another sip of his drink, when he saw Nigel, Abby, Hoagie and Patton, he stood up and walked over to join them, sitting by Abby.

"Well Numbuh 5 thinks it ain't 'gonna be so bad!" Abby said as they were all sat around the table, munching on their snacks. "I'm pretty confident."

"Yeah, as long and Numbuh 2 doesn't stop for a chilli dog break half way through we should get by fine." Patton stated.

"Hey!" Hoagie snarled.

Abby, Nigel and Wally simply sat and listened in amusement at Hoagie and Patton argueing.

"Hey guys, look who's turned up." Nigel nodded his head. They all looked to see Jake and his team walk in. Patton watched Fanny as she walked up to the bar. A random boy was stood next to her, chatting to her. She didn't seem very impressed with his company.

"I'm...going to the bathroom." He stated, standing up and walking off.

"I don't know...I still suck." Nigel sighed.

Abby patted him on the back. "You don't suck, you've got way better since the beginning of the week, right Numbuh 4?"

Wally was staring into space, thinking. Abby nudged him, waking him up.  
"What?...yeah, sure, whatever."

Nigel sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what's your teams uniform?" The boy asked Fanny.

Fanny growled. "If you don't leave me alone soon, I'll kick your..."

"Hey, hey, hey...no need to get fiesty." The boy smirked. "So you wearing a skirt or shorts or..."

"I hate you boys!" Fanny snarled, shoving him off his stool and throwing her drink at him on the floor.

"Fine, I get the hint!" The boy gasped, running away.

Fanny sighed and turned around. "Another cranberry juice! Make it quick!!"

"Remind me never to be near you in a bad mood." Patton said as he walked up to her.

Fanny rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that a girl like you shouldn't be sat on her own." Patton smiled.

"$2.00 please." The girl behind the bar said. Fanny reached for her purse but Patton rummaged through the pocket of his trousers and pulled out two dollar bills, he handed it to the girl.

"Thanks." Fanny said quietly, then frowned. "What do you mean girl like me?"

Patton smiled. "A girl as pretty as you."

Fanny gave a shy smile back.

"Wow, you give into compliments real easy don't you?" Patton laughed. Making Fanny frown again.

"No I just..."

"There was Numbuh 19th century thinking that he was special when we told him you hated guys. He bragged about you falling in love with him for days." Patton smiled at her.

Fanny growled. "Shut up."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Patton said quickly. "I just mean that you're not as cold hearted as everyone says."

Fanny stared at him.

"What did you see in Numbuh 19th centuary anyway...what a dweeb." Patton thought aloud.

Fanny frowned. "I don't know, it was his nice personality, and...well, he was pretty cute."

"Cute?" Patton gagged. "He looked like a seven year old girl."

Fanny giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you ready for it?" Virginia asked. Adam shrugged.

When they'd got there, Adam had seen Virginia and walked over to talk to her, Virginia turned around and the rest of the cheer leaders had gone. She shrugged it off and decided to hang around with Adam. They were stood outside the stadium where they were the only one's other than some guys putting up a 'dodge ball tournament' sign above the entrance.

"Numbuh 23! There you are! You're all needed for practice at the stadium!" One of the boys running the event came out of the stadium door and called to her. Virginia turned and nodded.

"Well this is for luck." She told him quietly, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek. He glanced up and blushed, smiling at her.

"Hey heads up!" The kid fixing the sign called. The sign was wobbling and suddenly began to fall. Adam gasped and ran forward, pushing Virginia out of the way.

"Adam!" Virginia screamed as the big sign fell above him. He moved out of it's way but not enough. He yelled in pain when it fell on his leg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everybody inside heard all of the commotion, and ran out to see what was going on.

"Out of the way!" Abby yelled as she and the rest of the gang ran forward.

Patton knelt down and looked at Adam's leg. "Dude, you can actually see his bone! That's nasty! There's no way you can play."

"Great." Adam sighed. Wally thought quickly.

"We'll have to bail out." Hoagie stated.

Adam shook his head. "No! I'll play."

"Fine." Wally replied. "Stand up, then we'll go."

Adam tried to get up but hissed in pain when he moved his leg.

"See? You can't even walk!" Wally told him. "I can't make you play, you can't run or dodge a ball, if you get hit by a ball that might make your leg worse! There's no way that you're coming on!"

Adam sighed, Virginia ran and crouched next to him. "Well can't you get someone else to play for me?"

Wally thought quickly. "Kuki!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kuki!" Wally called, running into the stadium.

Kuki turned around and saw him. "Wally? What is it?"

"I think Adam's broke his leg, he can't play...we need another team player to be in the game." Wally told her.

She looked back at her team. Who stared at her with mixed looks.

"You can't." Vince told her, stepping forward. "You have to do the triple spin halfway through, without the triple spin, it's not a routine."

"Virginia could do it." Kuki stated. Looking around. "Where is she?"

"Outside with Adam." Wally replied.

Kuki nodded. "Can you get her?"

Wally walked out and soon came back with Virginia.

"Virginia, can you triple spin?" Kuki asked. Virginia nodded.

"Kuki, we have to start getting ready." Wally told her. "You in?"

Kuki nodded, "Good luck guys, you'll do great." She called as she ran out. A majority of the room cheered her on and wished her luck too.

"Okay guys this is it." Wally sighed as they sat in the changing rooms, they had just changed into their costume. They wore white vest tops and black shorts. The boys were more baggy than the girls. "We're on in five. We can just do the best we can. Good luck."

They put hands on top of one another, then lifted them into the air with a cheer. The referee came in.

"Okay, I'm explaining the game to you, two teams play, the team who loses gets eliminated, the team who wins gets boosted up to the next round and will battle the next team, it goes like that until you get to the final." The ref told them.

"Okay folks, here's the first part of the game, the beginners round. There's eight teams and they've been put into a hat to decide who faces who. Up first we've got Team 1, sector G from Germany. We have Numbuhs 417, 202, 419, 420, 422 and 424." Nick the commenter spoke through the microphone to the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped as sector G ran on.

"And on the other team, we have our team 2, which consists of Sector V and Arctic base." His partner, Chip said as they watched from their small box next to the pitch (didn't know what else to call it).

"It's Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 60"

The crowd cheered as Sectors V and G took their places.

"Ready, and...dodge ball!" The ref blew his whistle and the teams began.

Nigel was the first out, he tripped up when trying to dodge and was hit on the head. Nick and Chip narrated the game while it was being played, every now and then they'd slip in an odd joke which made the crowd laugh, at one point, Nick said a very funny joke, leaving Hoagie in tears of laughter...And making him an easy target for the other team, he was hit by another three balls.

"Watch it Numbuh 60! On your right!" Wally yelled, his attention to Patton forced him to be hit by a ball, sending him out.

"Oh, and there we go, the captain of the team, Wallabee Beatles is knocked out, that just leaves three!" Chip stated.

Abby and Patton did a synchronised throw, hitting Numbuhs 420 and 424 at the same time. "Out!" The ref called.

Numbuh 419 threw a ball, hitting Abby straight in the face. He did a little victory dance at getting her out, leaving Kuki time to throw the ball and give him the same treatment.

Numbuh 417 threw the ball but the ref blew the whistle. "You stepped over the line! You're out!"

"Yeah, lucky break for team 2, 'cause we're even players right now." Chip nodded.

Numbuh 202 blocked one of Kuki's balls by holding his own in front of him, he then threw it at Patton, who jumped, but mistimed and got hit on the knees.

"Two against one, this is where it gets tough Nick!" Chip stated. "It's all up to Numbuh 3 now!"

Numbuh 422 threw a ball at Kuki which she caught.

"Yes, now it's the old switcheroo as Beatles comes back onto the game, sending off Numbuh 422 and leaving Sector G with only one player." Chip replied.

Wally and Kuki ran together, each had a ball in their hand. As Numbuh 202 threw a ball at Kuki, Wally blocked it and Kuki threw hers, confusing Numbuh 202, who held a block for his face, the ball soared through the air and...

"Ooh, right in _his _dodge-balls there Nick! If Numbuh 3 meant to do that, it shows that she may actually have a mean streak, or she has very good aim!" Chip yelled in excitement.

"Winner! Team 2!" The ref called.

Most of the crowd clapped and cheered while a few hissed and booed, Wally and Kuki went crazy with excitement as the rest of the team came running on, Kuki jumped into Wally's arms and hugged him tightly as he spun her around. She laughed when the other guys got there and began celebrating with them.

"And there's some great team spirit going on there! Well done team 2! Now it's time for you to go and chillax, ready for your next round, while we find the other finalists for the next round." Nick exclaimed.

The gang waved and beamed as they ran out into the changing rooms. Where they cheered and shared a group hug.

"Come on guys, let's get our thirsts quenched before we have to go back on, who wants what drink? It's on me!" Hoagie beamed.

They all ordered their drinks, Abby and Hoagie went to get them from the bar at the entrance at the stadium.

"I'm taking a shower." Nigel stated.

Wally pulled a face. "Is there any point? You'll just get sweaty again."

"Yes but that'll be in at least an hour, I can't stand sitting that long in my own sweat." Nigel replied.

Wally just shrugged, "You're call, I'm going to check on Numbuh 35."

"I'll come too." Kuki replied.

"I might as well go and check out the game, nothing else to do." Patton replied.

Patton walked out and stood by the bars as he watched the two teams on the floor. He noticed that one team was Jakes group. He smiled when he saw Fanny in her teams blue outfit, giving all that she'd got. She glanced over and saw him, she gave a confused look then got hit on the arm. Throwing a tantrum, she stormed over to him.

"You put me off focus you dweeb!" Fanny snarled.

Patton gave a guilty look. "Sorry, I just wanted to watch and see how you were doing."

Fanny glared at him and noticed that he was truly sorry. "Well, it's okay I guess...it was an accident."

"Well, you looked great out there anyway." Patton told her.

"No, blue really isn't my colour!" She smiled. He chuckled too.

"I don't know, I think you look pretty great in anything...but I meant your playing, that's a good throw you've got." Patton smiled.

Fanny smiled back up at him brightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - – - – - - – – - - - - - - - - –

Wally and Kuki found Adam sat in moon base hospital. They both gasped and smirked when they walked in on him and Virginia kissing.

"Sorry to disturb the moment." Wally said uncomfortably.

Adam and Virginia broke apart and looked at Wally and Kuki in shock, then at each other in embarrassment, then at the wall and ceiling with interest and much more embarrassment.

"You two got together!?!" Kuki squealed with excitement.

The two went red again as they glanced at one another.

"Anyway, great game, we just watched it on the T.V." Adam changed the subject.

He was lay on the bed, his leg bound in a large, comical cast. Virginia was perched next to him.

"Thanks, shame you couldn't be there." Kuki replied.

Adam shrugged. "You did way better than I could anyway. And I did it 'cause I was forced, I hate dodge ball."

They all laughed.  
"Well, we'd better get back before we have to get back up, this is the fourth lot playing now, we'll probably be after them." Kuki said.

"Break a leg guys! Just not like me! Trust me, not good!" Adam called as they walked out of the door.

"You're so funny." Virginia giggled.

Adam laughed. "I think you're the only one who laughed at that joke...you rock."

They laughed and kissed again, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. Wally poked his head around to say something and saw them, he made a gagging noise.

"Watch it, the wind changes, you'll stick like that." Wally said, dodging the pillow that Adam threw at him. "Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and Dodge!" He recited.

When they finally got back, Abby and Hoagie had returned with drinks, Nigel was out of the shower and Patton had came back from watching the game.

"You're on in ten!" The ref told them, they all nodded.

"Let's go guys." Wally smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"And here it is everybody, the moment that you've all been waiting for...the grand final!" Chip yelled, the crowd cheered.

"Come on. Let's get to the floor." Abby motioned, they all followed her.

"Wally." Kuki whispered, holding him back as the others walked out into the arena.

"Yeah?"

"I...I just wanted to say...umm....-...you...you've done great teaching these guys...yeah, that." Kuki stuttered, not really sure why she stopped him.

"Oh, thanks..." Wally replied with a smile.

Kuki nodded and started to walk out.

"Kuki?" Wally exclaimed.

Kuki stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"Yeah."

"...umm...thanks for...you know...stepping in and everything, we couldn't have done it without you." Wally said softly.

Kuki smiled. Wally smiled too. Kuki slowly closed her eyes when she realised how close they were both getting.

"Guys, you coming or what?" Patton said, walking back in.

Wally and Kuki's heads zoomed away from one another. Patton looked at the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we're coming." Wally replied quickly. He glanced at Kuki and stepped aside for her to walk out first. She smiled at him and followed Patton.

"Here comes team one! You all obviously know Numbuhs 1-5 and 60 by now!" Chip said down the microphone, the crowd cheered, some booed.

The guys ran onto the floor, taking their places along the back.

"And in team 2, we've got Numbuh 86 with her non KND members, Jake, Blade, Laser, Blaser and Earl!" Nick added.

The teams met eyes and suddenly went extremely competitive towards one another.

"Okay, team captains, I think you should shake hands!" The ref said, noting the bitterness between the team.

"Good luck." Wally said to Jake, solemnly holding out a hand.

Jake reached out his hand then swiped it back just before it met with Wally's, sweeping his hair in a cocky manner. "Stick it where the sun don't shine Beatles. Prepare to be humiliated in front of all your fans and friends."

Wally sighed and decided just to let it pass by him. He turned and took his place in the middle of his team.

"Ready? Dodge ball!" The ref yelled.

Kuki was ganged up on by three balls from Laser, Blade and Earl.

"And that's a quick elimination for Numbuh 3 there!" Nick stated.

Abby hurled a ball and it hit Jake on the side of his head.

"Jake's hit, but the balls still in the air and..." Chip commented. Blaser caught the ball. "Scratch that, he's back in."

Abby sighed and walked onto the side. Hoagie jumped a ball thrown at him and threw another, hitting Blade. Doing another victory dance, Hoagie was caught out again.

Patton blocked a ball thrown by Jake and ran forward.  
Fanny ran forward in a blind adrenalin rush. They both stopped, a ball held up in their raised hands. Staring straight in front at each other.

"Hi." Patton smiled shyly.

Fanny smiled back. "Hey."

They were suddenly attacked by dodge balls. Fanny threw her ball to the ground in annoyance, Patton walked to the side in bafflement.

"Well I don't know what happened there but it's lost both teams a player." Chip chuckled.

"It's not done team 1 any good, leaving them 2-4." Nick agreed.

Nigel aimed a ball at Jake, it missed totally, but got Earl. Nigel beamed and got a confidence boost.

"One down, now it's 2 on 3." Chip announced.

Hoagie threw the ball, Jake jumped and caught it, Blade ran back in.

"Man!" Hoagie cursed, running off the floor.

"Now it's 1-3,"

Jake threw a ball at Nigel, who clumsily dodged it. He threw a ball, which somehow ended up behind him. Blade threw a ball at Nigel. Panicking, Nigel held out his hands. To everyone's surprise, he caught it. Kuki ran back into the game while Blade went off.

Earl threw a ball at Nigel, Kuki caught it as she ran past. Wally ran back in and Earl was out.

"Wow, two catches there, Numbuhs 3 and 4 are back in the game." Nick smiled into the microphone.

Nigel yelled as he fell trying to dodge a ball, when he hit the floor he suddenly got pounded by another one.

"Oh, and Beatles is down! Too much of an easy target there!" Chip yelled, getting over anxious, Wally had dodged a ball by diving to the floor.

"No!" Kuki yelled, she ran and dived in front of Wally just as Blaser threw a ball aimed at him. It hit her on the stomach, Kuki fell to the floor. Wally hastily stood up and grabbed Kuki's hand to pull her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. Kuki nodded.

"And Numbuh 3's just taken the bullet for Numbuh 4, that's what you call a sacrifice." Chip said. "I think that that is the most touching moment we've seen in this tournament."

Jake stood and glared at the two with jealousy as he watched Kuki walk to the side. He snarled at the way that they held onto one another's hands a little too long and how they stared into one another's eyes as they parted. He growled and threw a rage filled ball with all his might. It soared threw the air, hitting Kuki hard on the side of her face. Wally ran to her immediately as the ref went over to scold Jake.

"A blatant cheap shot from Jake there." Nick said.

"That was a court misconduct, this is your warning!" The ref yelled.

Jake scoffed. "Give me a break!"

Wally once again picked Kuki up. The rest of the team overlooked from the sidelines in concern.

"Are you okay?" He chocked, quickly glaring over at Jake, who was still arguing with the ref.

"I'm fine." Kuki nodded, holding her eye.

Wally lifted her hand to see that the bruising had started straight away. "Oh my...are you sure?"

Kuki nodded.

"Oh come on! I thought that she was still in play!" Jake yelled.

The ref shook his head. "Not a chance!"

The ref then walked over to Wally and Kuki. "Numbuh 3, you're out, I'm sorry, you have to get off the court."

Kuki nodded and walked to the sides to be greeted and checked on by her fellow team members. Wally watched until the ref called him over.

"Players take your positions!" the ref said.

"Okay, here we go again." Chip announced. "It's the well known 2 on 1 now."

"Dodge balls at your feet...ready...dodge ball!"

Wally ducked and grabbed the ball, jumping to the side to avoid Blaser's ball, he threw it back, hitting Blaser on the arm.

"And there's an elimination, It's 1-1 now." Nick stated.

Wally then turned to Jake, who had a ball in his hand. Wally quickly picked up another ball and had a stare down with Jake.

"Ready to lose Beatles?" Jake smirked.

Wally glared at him. "If I don't beat you now...I'll do it later."

"Guys! Keep in the game!" The ref told them.

"And here we are, this is where you really can see the competition between the two." Chip told Nick down the Microphone.

Jake stared back, and without warning, suddenly threw the ball. Wally dodged it just in time, it just missed his head. Wally then threw his ball, it hit Jake straight in the stomach.

"And guys! We have a winner!" Nick yelled. Most of the crowd cheered and clapped.

The team ran up to congratulate Wally, Patton and Hoagie lifted him up onto their shoulders. Abby jumped up and high fived him. When Wally jumped down, Nigel walked over and shook his hand, then pulled him into a light hug. When they all gathered with excited chatter, Wally stepped out and turned to see Kuki walking towards him, he grinned.

"Pretty stupid stunt you pulled back then." She smirked, folding her arms.

Wally looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You could have dodged that ball easily, you just had to show off and just miss it didn't you?" Kuki laughed.

"Well, what can I say, had to leave them hanging." Wally replied with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." Kuki replied, taking him by surprise by leaning forward and pecking him on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally simply stood in awe.

Kuki giggled, and waved a hand in front of his widely grinning face. "Wally?" She called.

"W...what?" Wally shook his head.

"Well done guys, you've won the $650! Any idea what you'll do with it?" Chip asked as he walked over.

Nigel smiled. "We've got a pretty clear idea."

- - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - – - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - –

"This place is awesome!" Hoagie exclaimed, sipping on his coconut cocktail. "Who needs a tree house when you've got your own building!?!"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 says that it was just luck that the local pool was up for sale." Abby agreed as she bobbed up and down in the water, resting on the red inflatable lilo that Hoagie was lay on.

"The only thing is guys...we're here for missions not just to hang around in the lesuire area. We'll think of rooms for us to sleep in." Nigel stated, tapping his foot.

Abby gave a cool look. "Well Numbuh 5 don't mind sleeping in the steam room, she don't care about the maximum time limit."

Nigel sighed in resignation and walked out to sort out meeting rooms and technology rooms with a chuckle.

"I don't think I'll ever come out." Kuki sighed as she relaxed in the jacuzzi.

Wally was sat at a table next to it sipping his pineapple drink.

"Come on in Numbuh 4, the waters so warm." Kuki told him, wading to the edge and leaning over to see him.

Wally shook his head. "I still can't swim."

"You don't have to swim in a jacuzzi silly, you sit in it." Kuki giggled. "Come on!"

Wally cautiously stood up and stepped slowly into the water, holding onto the side tightly as he walked over and sat next to Kuki.  
She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Wally pulled away. "What are you doing!?!" He exclaimed in shock, going red.

"Trying to chill you out silly, it's not like you can drown in this." Kuki replied with a giggle.

Wally relaxed a little, watching her as she giggled at his anxious behaviour.

"Well...not unless I do this." Kuki laughed, splashing water at him.

A quick fear rushed through him, but he knew that Kuki wouldn't hurt him. He laughed and splashed her back. She squealed and continuously smacked her hand on the water to splash him.

"Hey! Quit it!" Wally smiled, he dived at Kuki, pressing her against the wall, holding her wrists so that she could no longer splashed. She giggled.

"This ain't so bad." Wally stated, sitting against the edge. Kuki smiled and cuddled up to him again. Wally went red.

"Numbuh 3?" Wally asked.

"Mmm?" Kuki sighed.

Wally blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, at the end of the dodgeball game..."

"Yeah?" Kuki looked up.

"You sort of...you know..."

"What?"

"Kissed me?" Wally muttered.

Kuki bit her lip. "Oh, yeah."

Wally took a deep breath and looked away. "Why?"

Kuki gave a chuckle. "Why do you think?"

"I don't know...celebration?" Wally shrugged.

"Silly!" Kuki laughed, she reached up and kissed him.

Wally went and blushed again.

"I still don't know why."

Kuki laughed and shook her head. Hoagie then walked in.

"Okay, anyone up for a game of dodge ball?"

_End_

**A/N:**** okay, bad ending X-D I had no idea how to finish. Anyway, I'm starting my new story now, I'll take it off the poll, please carry on voting for any more. Please Review.**


End file.
